


Lovely day

by dunneltag879



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Boys, morning fluff, they deserve each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunneltag879/pseuds/dunneltag879
Summary: The sunlight woke him up, sure, but the boy beside him was what captured his attention. For, he was gorgeous. The way his lips puffed pink, the contrast of long raven locks brushing up against the soft freckles and the occasional mole that dotted his blanched face.OrKon wakes up in the early morning and instantly can’t seem to take his eyes off Tim, even as he sleeps.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Lovely day

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel or second part to My Everything, so if you haven’t read that I’d highly recommend doing so, but honestly this could just be a standalone. However you choose to interpret as the reader <3

Even the slightest peek of sunlight always managed to wake Kon up. He imagined the same for Clark or Kara or even Jon. After all,it was part of being kryptonian, right? Craving, longing, charging and  _ thriving _ off of the sun and its rays.

In Gotham, however, the sunlight was rare. It was like finding sand dollars on the seashore or a double rainbow after a storm. Beautiful, yet rare as can be. 

The sunlight woke him up, sure, but the boy beside him was what captured his attention. For, he was gorgeous. The way his lips puffed pink, the contrast of long raven locks brushing up against the soft freckles and the occasional mole that dotted his blanched face. 

And that jawline?  _ Fuck _ . He was perfect.

Kon planted a tender kiss somewhere along Tim’s temple, to which the boy stirred in his sleep. A smile tugged at his lips, had he woken him? 

“Enjoying yourself?” Tim yawned out, his voice still raspy with lingering hints of sleep. His eyes were barely even open. 

Kon’s heart nearly stopped subsequently following the sleep in Tim’s voice. Was he really going to get flustered now? After sleeping with him? “Rather nicely,” He eventually replied, and even made the notion to tuck some of Tim’s hair behind his ear. 

Tim hummed out a soft noise in return, finally staring up at Kon, sunken blue eyes glistening around dark circles. Was it bad that the lack of sleep made him more attractive? 

“I hope you know just because I’m awake now doesn’t mean I’m up for the day,” Tim paused, propping himself up on his elbows as he checked the alarm clock on his side of the bed, “I still have plenty more hours of sleep,” he smiled, turning back now. 

This made Kon grin, giving an eye roll playfully. “Per usual,” he sung out. That earned a laugh,  _ god, that laugh _ . The half kryptonian was almost ninety percent sure just his laugh alone could melt his heart at least ten times. 

“Thanks for staying over last night, I really needed you,” The Robin whispered. He looked sad now, ashamed maybe? How dare he  ever be ashamed of sharing his feelings. 

“Nah, don’t do that,” Kon sat up, receiving a look of shock and confusion from Tim. 

“Do what?”

“Shame yourself. You don’t have to say it verbally for me to know you’re beating yourself up over this...” Kon sighed and leaned forward. His fingers brushed against Tim’s jawline, and then their lips connected rather briefly. Tim almost followed the kiss. “You can  _ always  _ ask me for help and ask me to stay over, I promise I won’t ever turn you down nor will it ever get in the way of my life. Tim. I meant what I said, you are my  _ everything _ . Nothing, and I mean  nothing , could ever change that,” 

Tim contemplated going in for another kiss. After all, how do you really respond after your heart has exploded into butterflies that flood your chest? Alternatively, he fell back on the bed and threw an arm over his eyes with a smile. “I don’t deserve you,” he gaped with a blush.

“You have no idea how much I feel the same” Kon sighed, gently tearing Tim’s arm off his face to reveal his eyes. He stared, unable tohelp himself, truly. Face to face now, he studied the length and curl of his eyelashes, entangled with pale blues and bleached whites. He was art, surely, his so skin smooth, cheekbones defined and a jawline that could cut diamond. “Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are without your mask?” 

“ _ Kon _ ,” Tim gasped, biting his lip slightly as he stared up. “You spoil me,” he breathed, cheeks painted crimson. 

“No, I’m serious,” Kon smiled, now admiring theblush that matched his lips precisely, “you’re absolutely stunning.” He meant it, too, what was not to like? Especially now, with the sunlight spilling in and the golden glow that broadcasted itself on Kon’s summer tan and Tim’s winter shade. 

Tim pulled him in for another kiss, only this time he sat up and allowed himself to be pulled on to Kon’s lap. It was like something purely out of a film, the two of them. Simply young lovers engrossed in each other’s presence entirely, using each small shift and movement of ones limbs or tilt of one’s head to deepen the gesture. 

Their hands roamed, Tim carding his fingers through soft curls and Kon placing one hand on his bare hip and the other with his thumb to Tim’s chin as he drew his robin ever closer. 

Kon received small gasped and giggles as he moved to nibble on Tim’s exposed neck, savoring the taste of salt and the scent of coffee. He pulled away just as swiftly though when he heard a soft sob. 

“I’m sorry...” Tim muttered, his voice barely audible to the naked ear. 

Kon shook his head just as instantly as he had shot away. “Hey,  _hey_.  Don’t apologize. Tim, what’s wrong?” The apology was so heavy it could pull heaven down, Kon was so sure his heart sank with it. 

“I didn’t mean to ruin the moment,” —Tim sighed, leaning forward to rest his head in the crook of Kon’s neck, where it was warm, soothing,  _lighter_ — “it’s just. I don’t want to lose you. I  can’t  lose you, again, Kon, and I know you can’t promise that, no one can, but please promise me you’ll be safer,” he huffed, tears prickling at his eyes. ~~Oh, what a chameleon boy he was.~~

Kon held him, the fragile body in his arms soft and gentle. He wouldn’t let go for the  ~~ death ~~ life of him. “Of course. I’ll be safer, Tim I don’t want you to have to worry-“

“Don’t you  _ dare _ tell me not to worry about it,” him swallowed another sob, staring up at Kon with desperation. He trailed his overgrown nails along the tight skin of Kon’s cheek, his fingers the familiar rough calluses. “I want to be selfish,” he admitted whilst pursing his lips and not breaking eye contact once, “you’re like a fucking drug to me Conner, it makes me want to keep you all to myself, we both know I can’t do that, though,” 

Kon wouldn’t persist to such thing, he  _ knew _ this a hundred times before Tim could even propose such a thing, though the way he said it only drew Kon in closer. He was in love for sure. “Let’s just take this one day at a time, shall we? I’m here for now, and anytime afterwards I’ll allow you to be as protective as you’d like. Hell, you can microchip me of that so pleases you,” Tim allowed himself to laugh at that last part, hooking his arms loosely around Kon’s neck. 

“Careful, you’re giving me ideas,” he tested, returning a smirk teasingly. 

****

Hours later, Kon found himself laying back in the same position as before, propped up on one elbow, staring down at the shorter boy lovingly. He wrote out small words with his finger on his bare chest and whispered soft nothings to him as well. 

“I can’t believe you let me stay in bed this long,” Kon groaned playfully, after all it  had been hours. Unfortunately with Tim, time seemed to seep away. 

“I can’t believe you kept me awake for so long,” Tim countered, stretching dramatically before he puffed out his lips. 

“Well, I’ll tell you what,” Kon couldn’t help but pause to swoop down and plant a quick kiss to the Robin’s lips. “I have to fly back to smallville and help ma with morning chores, so that should give you an extra hour and a half to sleep. Then, I’ll be back and I’ll even pick you up a coffee on the way.” 

Tim hummed out a quick thought, dragging it on as if he’d actually tell the kryptonian no. “I suppose so, but only because you’ll bring coffee,” Tim sighed theatrically, pulling Kon in for one last peck. “Tell Ma I said hello, too,” he added politely before settling back down in his cocoon of blankets. 

Kon couldn’t help but smile, was he really so blessed to have a lover such as Tim? It was easy to say he didn’t deserve him, as it was for Tim to claim the same, when in reality, they seemed to complete one another. Kon felt meaningless without Tim to protect and Tim felt broken without Kon to lift him up. 

“Always,” he chirped, climbing out of bed now as he fetched only but his shirt that lay scattered on the floor. 

“And, clone boy?” Tim called, halting Kon in the doorway as he made his way out of the bedroom. 

“Yes, wonder boy?” He hummed

“I love you,” Tim yawned sleepily, peering out of the mounds of blankets with a tender, yet rewarding smile. 

“I love you too,” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! For everyone who follows up on my works I hope you enjoyed this fluff seeming how I’ve been giving you more heart breaking works lately (and I’m not sorry either) but thank you to everyone who does follow up and all the kudos and comments. I love you guys!!! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Tumblr: @klariwitch


End file.
